Gods Blessing on this Dangerous World
by PinkBearHeroine20
Summary: i was given a second chance by a God in exchange i help her, now living in soul Society. we both pretty sure knows that our real mission will be forgotten as we must fight to survive in this dangerous world, as well as the huge paper works with it because of a certain lazy Captain in the 8th Division and his strict niece.
1. Blessing 1

There is a saying "Death never takes a wise man by surprise; he is always ready to go."

Except I wasn't a wise man, and I wasn't ready to die yet.

I was just walking home from work when all of a sudden I heard someone screamed, so I turned around and for a split second I had a front row view to see the front row end of a semi-truck before it hit me across. At least that's what I thought happened, but I couldn't tell because I was, you know, dead or lifeless, if that was the word you might suggest. Feeling tired as my eyes were really heavy, I couldn't stay awake because I still hope that someone around there might help me to live or get me to the hospital, but fate was such a cruel bastard I supposed, so all in all, I close my eyes and let my life end that way.

I'm surprised at how easily I accepted my death. At how quickly I'd forgotten the agonizing pain that followed getting hit by a truck. I felt the darkness surrounding me wrap around me like a blanket, eventually sending me into blissful sleep. hey on the bright side, no more work for me, no more bullies to bully me and most especially no more body moving for me, just lay here and rest.

This isn't so bad I supposed.

" **don't you think that's kind of boring for you to do?** "

Huh?

I opened my eyes and all I see was darkness, I was floating around it, to tell you honestly, I was getting scared, could you blame me? I see nothing and I hate the dark.

" **hhmm, so that is what you human called fear. Interesting~** "

I turn around to see who just spoke, but nothing, I look around and Nothing.

" **oohh~ and this one is curiosity, the same thing that I'm feeling now"**

Ok, what is going on here? Am I in heaven? This is heaven? now or am I in hell?

" **well, I can say that heaven isn't actually heavenly from what you learned down on earth and hell isn't Helly either.** "

"ummm….. who's speaking?"

I finally ask, this might take forever if I don't talk.

" **me? Well, let's just say I'm God, your God at least, the only God that's listening right now.** "

"so basically, you're not the God I know."

" **no, but hey!~ I'm still a God if you think about it"**

Huh, so I'm talking to a feminine voice who calls himself a God, which isn't actually one. Rightly so, I am not sure to whether to talk to this GOD or whatever it is, but I am dead and floating on subspace or limbo whatever you might call it.

"so um… Kami-"

" **Call me G!~** "

"…okay, G, can I ask you something? where the heck am I, heaven or Hell?"

" **Naw, you're in between the two actually"**

So basically, I'm still in my mid of my death. If I'm right, I might still be being debate whether I go up or I go down.

"but seriously, what are you?"

" **me? Aside a God of this place, I am actually called a Gate keeper"**

Gatekeeper? What's that? As I look around the blackness.

" **this place is called the purgatory or I call it the Realm of the Afterlife, if that is what bothering you. this where me, your G~, decides whether I put you in Heaven or down there in hell, after all I am the Gatekeeper"**

I knew it! Ok so, thinking about my past life, did I do something good or something bad or maybe a little bit of both. As I thought it through, I couldn't remember anything, as in anything at all, I'm trying to remember my family faces except they're blurry and my friends too, everything in my previous life also are blurry!

"hey! Why can't I remember about my life?!"

I shouted at G.

" **Oh that? You see once you enter the Realm of the Afterlife, you will forget everything in your previous one, your family faces, your friends, etch. etch."**

That kinda shock me, the memory of my life since I was a child will be slowly erased? My heart skipped a bit at that.

"so how can I know if I did something Good or Bad?!"

" **that's the thing, you won't. Only G will know, which is me of course~"**

Oh boy, this isn't good at all, now I'm feeling nervous, but can a guy like me at least I must know a little information about myself or how I died, ahh great! now I forgot how I died too!

"hey ahh.. G, can you spare a little detail about me?"

Everything was quiet, all I heard was cutesy humming, G probably still thinking if she will tell me about my life or not.

" **alright, since it was yours anyway"**

Alright!

" **listen up peons, your previous name was Kurt XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX, age 27, you're from a place called Manila in the country called Philippines but you transferred to japan, you have a Father, mother and a little sister, no need for me to mention their names since all you wanted was information about yourself, in they are a part of the said information too, but I don't wanna~ they're names are long and hard to pronounced!"**

I nodded. Dear me, I'm 27? And I got no wife and kids? Also, what's Japan?

" **since you were a kid, you been bullied in your entire life, let me say that until you work, you are still being bullied"**

Shit, that sucks.

" **you never had a girlfriend, we'll maybe you did, two actually, but they all ended up in just a one-month relationship, aww you poor thing"**

Shit again.

" **you been collecting figures call Ganban? Or was it BunGam? Ahh! Gundam! You've been building and Collecting figures of Gundam. Also, you appears to be what is called and Otaku of some sort in the japan society."**

Really, wait? What's a Gundam and an Otaku? As I noticed that all my memory is completely erased. Great, now I don't remember anything.

" **wow, you have a pretty… we'll, normal life I supposed"**

"did I accomplish anything?"

" **no"**

I look down dejected, so all I did was collecting this Gundam figures, being this Otaku thing, with no wife, no kids and I didn't do a thing except get bullied. Fudge…

" **hhmm, now this is sadness or depression? I don't like this emotion coming from you"**

I sighed, we'll at least I got to know about my past life. I'm XX and my name was Kurt XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX who was born in the Philippines and live in a country called japan. I chuckled a bit of that information. We'll might as well get this over with, heaven or hell, here I come.

"thanks for that G, I really appreciate it"

" **and this one is happiness, hehehehe~ I like this of all the emotion I felt"**

"feels good, right?"

She hummed in agreement, I can still hear her giggled after being appreciated.

" **this is the first time someone appreciates what I did for them before placing them whether up or down"**

I smiled.

"Glad to know I was the first"

Everything became suddenly got quiet. I wondered if it's over, but then G suddenly ask me.

" **hey, does this makes us… y'know friends?"**

"I supposed so, yeah"

I heard a gasp, must be surprised after hearing my responds.

" **I never had a friend before"**

"well, I never had a friend who's some kind of Kami or celestial being. but hey, there are first time for everything, which makes it fun"

I smiled, For some reasons, G must be staring at me, whether she's smiling or just surprised, I felt two hands touches my face, I flinched because of how cold the hands were, they were caressing the details of my face, in a very intimate way.

" **my first friend…"**

Ahhh, these hands must be hers.

" **such soft skin, hehehehe~ let me boop your nose, boop!~'**

And she did, I felt it. As much as I want her to touch my face, this is getting long and someone might already die and waiting in line behind me.

"so G, which place are you putting me?"

Suddenly the presence of her hands disappeared, G didn't respond at my question. I didn't hear her humming too, she must be thinking this decision really hard now. for me I think G's job might be easy to look at but hard for her, poor girl. It's good thing I became her first friend, I know it's been some minutes with me here and talking to G is quite fun I admit, I got no one else to talk to anyway, just G.

" **Hey!"**

GAAGH! Fudge that scared the living- I mean nonliving shit out of me, and Took her long enough by the way.

"G! don't shout like that! I might double die from a heart attack y'know"

" **we'll if you die again, you won't exist anymore"**

Wait what? if I died again, I may be erased from existence? Oh boy I don't want that in my resume.

"hey, I noticed you been thinking hard about your decisions, so what is it? Where are you going to place me?"

" **about that? Wanna go somewhere else?"**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"what?"

" **after saying that I'm your friend, that got me thinking. I don't want my first ever friend to go upstairs or down stairs, that made me feel sad and I really hate it! You have not accomplished anything yet, your previous life was normal and I'll be honest, it was boring, as boring as this place"**

No argument there I supposed, but what is she saying? I'm kind of confused right now.

" **so my first ever friend! let me offer you something else!~"**

"ok?"

" **would you rather be reincarnated in a different world?"**

"what now?"

Reincarnated in a different world? So, there are other worlds beside this?

" **think about it, you will be born again and this time you might accomplish something there, so when you die, you won't feel depression or sadness and you won't regret a thing! Of course, I'll be coming along to, just to see it happen! ~"**

That is a good idea, starting over again, at least now I might do something with my new life-wait a minute, if G is offering me something that I can't refuse, there's a drawback in it.

"what's the catch?"

I asked, my eyes where narrowed.

" **hhmm?~"**

"I mean, there's must be something in exchange for this, my guts tell me that this isn't run-a-mile free ride, there is always a catch"

" **ahhh, excellent! you notice it my friendship~"**

"so? Out with it"

" **you see this world where I want you to be, I didn't like what happen in the end"**

her voice was filled with anger, I sense that she's pissed off just talking about it. she must really not like what happen there? I mean why would she react like that, the only people who react like that are….. damn it, I don't remember any of them! Ah right, memory erased.

" **it all started when I got bored in Realm of the Afterlife, nothing to do, no soul to guide to and so I decided to check on other worlds, I had fun actually, the ninja world one was Good! because this ninja with a fox inside him achieved his dreams of becoming some kind of president in his village and had a family~. The next one was the world of Mages and Magic, it was a hearth warming and badass story, the friendship of the members of their guild didn't give up one another and they all remained friends till the end, well some of them~, then come next the pirate world, which I'm not done yet, because those band of mischiefs journey isn't over and hadn't claimed this big legend treasure."**

Oh my god, I want to see those worlds too!

" **and then we have this one… uugghh"**

Uugghh? Ok, let's see why she hated this world.

" **at first I really find this world cool! There is this guy named strawberry, who can see real ghost becomes a substitute Soul Reaper when this miss small girl Soul Reaper, cannot fulfill her duties after engaging in battle with a particularly powerful monster. Although initially reluctant to accept the heavy responsibility, strawberry begins eliminating monsters in the little Soul Reaper's place and during this time, strawberry discovers that several of his friends and classmates are spiritually aware and have powers of their own, Glasses boy is a bow and arrow guy who can shoot lighty sticks, Big booby Cutesy possesses a group of protective spirits known as the…. Firefly patrol! Yeah that! and Mexican macho man has strength equal to the monsters encased in his tough right arm!"**

Strawberry, miss small girl soul reaper, glasses boy, big booby cutesy and Mexican macho man? Are these their actual names?!

" **When miss small girl soul reaper is sentenced to death for her transgressions in the-"**

I put a hand up, signaling to stop.

"alright G, I'm might need stop you there, for some reason I felt like your telling me the whole plot already"

" **sorry friendship"**

She apologized, wow, a celestial being apologized to me, you don't see that every day. Anyway, I dismissed it.

"so, what makes you angry about it?"

Suddenly I felt a massive earthquake all over the Realm. I also happens to hear some cracking noise too, I wanted to cling into something, at least something!

"G-G?"

I tried to call her, and she responded very very angry.

" **WHAT MAKES ME ANGRY ABOUT IS EVERYTHING! I WATCH STRAWBERRY'S LIFE FROM THE DAY HE RECEIVED THAT SOUL REAPER POWERS TO THE DAY HE DEFEATED THAT HANDSOME, BRUSH UP HAIR, ILLUSIONIST MAN! IT WAS COOL AND BADASS! THOSE POWER-UPS AND BANKAIS! IT WAS SO COOL! NOTHING COULD DESTROY THAT! AND THEN THE ENDING CAME, I WAS EXPECTING STRAWBERRY AND MISS SMALL GIRL SOUL REAPER TO END WITH EACH OTHER! THEIR BONDS WERE INTACT! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! THE CHEMISTRY OF THE TWO WERE SO GOOD! THAT'S WHY I WAS GETTING EXCITED OF WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FUTURE FOR THEM! BUT NOOOO! IT ENDED WITH STRAWBERRY AND BIG BOOBY CUTESY, WHILE MISS SMALL GIRL REAPER ENDED UP WITH RED HEAD TATTOO BASTARD! IMAGINE MY SURPRISED AT THAT?! I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT IT WILL BE BIG BOOBY CUTESY AND GLASSES BOY WHO WILL END UP WITH EACH OTHER! AND RED HEAD BASTARD WILL BE A CAPTAIN OR SOMETHING! I MEAN! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE BIG BOOBY CUTESY CONFESS HER FEELINGS TO STRAWBERRY!"**

I was hanging for my dear last life, I could hear thunders inside the realm! I was freaking out!

"y-you sounded like an angry strawberry x miss small girl soul reaper fan"

" **OF COURSE, I AM ANGRY! I DIDN'T WANT THAT! THAT WAS NOT WHAT I WAS EXPECTING IN THE FIRST TIME I WATCH THAT WORLD! IT ONLY WORKS AT THE NINJA WORLD BECAUSE OF HOW USELESS THAT PINK HAIRED NINJA WAS! hinata-chan is happy~~ good for her! BUT THIS?! OH NO! I DON'T THINK SO! I SENSE NO CHEMISTRY ON THE TWO! EVEN IF HE DID RESCUE HER!"**

"no spoiler G!"

Then she started to giggled so sinister that my blood runs cold.

" **but that could be arrange~ fufufufufufufufufufu~"**

Whatever she was planning, my guts told me to be ready. Then that hit me in the back of my mind, now I get it.

"looks like I got it. You want me to go to that world and change the ending?"

" **you got it friendship!~"**

"if I recall, there are a bunch of power up monsters and people there? I might not survive that!"

" **fear not! For I am coming with you!"**

"wait, if you're coming with me, what about your job here?"

" **screw that, I let the unguided souls decide where they want to go"**

Huh, it appears she already planned this from the very start, he just needed someone who she can trust, which is me.

" **soooo~~~ you wanna do it?"**

I sighed, well, she offering me a second chance in life for me to accomplished something. And for some reason if I declined I might go down there in hell, scratching the back of my neck, I simply reply to her.

"when do we go?"

She squeals in delight, I swear for a celestial being, she is so childish.

" **ahh! But first, you need information about that world"**

I was about asked her when suddenly a feminine hand materialized in front of me, I blinked, I stared at the floating hand, it was a very smooth hand, probably the hand that touch my face.

" **Boop!~"**

The hand flicks my forehead. When all of a sudden, a bunch of information sucks inside my brain! Soul Society, Zanpaktou, Hollows, Quincy, Hueco Mundo, soul king, etc. but the last one thing got really inside mind.

"Shinigami"

As everything was done, I was in deep thought of what just happen, every information was now inside me. The hand was still floating in front of me, fidgeting her fingers.

" **how are you feeling?"**

G asked me worriedly.

"mind blown"

" **hhmm! Okay! Now that information got stuck in your head, shall we go?~"**

"is there a change that… we might get ourselves in a fight?"

" **yup!~"**

I paled, I might not remember anything anymore, but my guts tell me I was not a very good fighter, the bullying was the hint of it.

" **are you worried that you might die there?"**

I didn't respond because it was all written on my face.

" **don't worry! I'm with you remember?~"**

I look up at her arm.

" **I'm gonna be your Zanpakuto! So that way you won't get separated from me!"**

"really?"

Hearing that made me happy and safe, but she is the soul cutter, so I am going to wield her, maybe a little sword training won't hurt.

" **yeah! But don't expect me being this super power zanpakuto, you need to train yourself for that, and also it won't raise any suspicion too!"**

"how strong are you going to be?"

" **the weakest among the zanpakuto of the Shinigami Captains! But don't worry, with training I'll be strong before you know it!"**

That was not what I wanted to hear. But G is coming with me, at least that makes me happy, weakest or not, as long as I can protect myself.

As soon as I calm myself a portal opens in front of me, G was mumbling about leaving most all of her powers behind and create a new one in the new world, how strong is this woman anyway?

" **oohh! Before I forget, I just come up with my zanpakuto name!"**

"really? What is it?"

" **that's for you to find out~"**

She just giggled at me, this crazy woman really.

 **"also, since we may change something by entering this world, a little side effect may occur"**

"like what?"

 **"other, never before scene characters which are strong as other evil duers~"**

ahh great, not only hollows but other evil will be joining in as well, might as well be ready then. I step inside the portal and a blinding life welcomes me.

"new life, here I come"

* * *

Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

the Highest and Oldest captain in the Gotei 13. an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye.

Yamamoto is highly respected by most of the Shinigami, the embodiment of conviction, Yamamoto follows the laws and regulations of Soul Society to the letter, and expects the same of others. He is not a man to tolerate insubordination, and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. he is very loyal to Soul Society, and takes his duties very seriously, expecting the same from the rest of the Gotei 13. His loyalty is so great, he is willing to sacrifice himself and the Gotei 13 in order to defeat any powerful foe.

But as a veteran as he is, he did not expect something like this.

In front of him lays what appears to be an crater, inside it was an unconscious 6-year-old boy with raven black hair and a red strand on his bangs. The little boy was wearing adult clothing that hardly fits him, but what got the captain commander attention was a Zanpakuto that the boy was hugging. a standard katana, more of a daito like weapon with a star shaped guard, of which has one circular holes going around the tips of the star's arms. The handle is dull and dark red in color.

His Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. Came running inside the office with his Zanpakuto in Shikai form ready.

"Captain Commander! I heard and Explosion coming inside here!"

Sasakibe halt, and saw the boy laying on a crater.

"a child?"

He approaches the boy quickly and kneel beside him, checking his pulse, the boy was alive. Yamamoto stood from his mat and approaches the boy as well, eyeing him, all he saw was a sleeping innocent face, the expression of the captain commander softens and he kneeled down and grab the boy with his two hands, cradling it like a baby.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, Grab the Red Handled Zanpakuto and follow me, we are going to the fourth division"

"hai Captain Commander!"

Sasakibe grab the zanpakuto as he follows yamamoto outside the first Division Barracks.


	2. Blessing 2

4th Division

The medical or supply division of Seireitei. They are responsible for both treating the injured and doing most of the manual labor, such as cleaning the Seireitei. The 4th Division is further divided into teams that have specific assigned jobs. Other division members use their spiritual power only for fighting. Members of the 4th Division possess spiritual powers that are used to tend to wounds and provide relief. They use these special powers and the benefits of their daily training to act with precision and speed to aid injured comrades. 4th Division administers emergency first aid to injured division members and transports them to the General Emergency Relief Station.

the 4th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 4th. However, the 4th Division Barracks also houses the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho or called the coordinated relief station, which is the primary medical facility of the Seireitei and Soul Society at large.

Inside one of the 4th Division facility are the Emergency rooms, Captain Commander Yamamoto along with Lieutenant Sasakibe were inside, looking at the unconscious boy lying in bed with a set of medical garments that fits his small size Body.

"how is the boy's Condition, Captain Unohana"

The Captain Commander ask the one tending the boy, a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid down the front of her body.

"he's fine, no injuries whatsoever, no disease inside his body too"

As the beautiful lady checks on him, she gently strokes the bangs to the side for her to clearly see the innocent face of the young man, she smiled of how adorable the child look.

"how did such an innocent child appear in your office Captain Commander?"

She asked.

"your Question is the same as mine, I was simply drinking my afternoon tea, when I felt an enormous Reiatsu coming my way"

Yamamoto closed his eyes. Unohana look at him then his beard.

"is that why your beard is wet?"

Captain Yamamoto sigh, he was surprised at the sudden entrance of that reiatsu while holding his tea, his beard was cover in green tea as Sasakibe was doing everything just for it to dry, Unohana giggled at the mischief of the captain commander.

She returns on stroking the young lad's hair, she was curious on how this boy ended up on the first Division barracks and where he come from as well.

"are you planning to tell this with the other Captains?"

She asked.

"Soon, but this will be a secret between just you and me, Captain Unohana"

"of course, Captain Commander"

She didn't look at the commander as she still stares at the boy, gently stroking his cheeks. The Captain Commander spoke once more.

"as soon as he regains conscious, please inform me so I can ask him some questions"

"that might freak him out, don't you think captain commander?"

"hhmm I believe so. but that is why I'm assigning you to him first, make him comfortable around seiritei"

Unohana nodded, her glances shifted at the katana Sasakibe was holding. Captain Yamamoto Noticed her.

"you sense it right? It might not be as strong as the other Captains and lieutenants Soul Cutter but it energy can rival the other seats"

Sasakibe grip the Dark Red Zanpakutō, its true, the energy coming from it is high. Might be a 5th seat or 7th seat.

"what are you planning to do with the Zanpakutō?"

"right now, I'm going to the 12 division, so that they can examine it. For the meantime, take care of the young boy"

Unohana smiled. The Captain Commander and Sasakibe leaves the 4th Division barracks, as she escorts them out, Sasakibe noticed the Zanpakutō was wet, it must be that he had a sweaty palm. But unknown to the three, it was indeed the katana and was sweating nervously.

" **oh dear… please wake up friendship~"**

* * *

 **New Shinigami Arc**

Welcome to Seireitei

* * *

I slowly open I eyes as a very flashing light welcomes me, I blinked, I woke up in what appears to be a hospital, I noticed I was dress in a patient robe, I tried to get up but I small body wouldn't listen.

Wait, small body?

I check my hands and to my surprised, they were little, as in hand of a 6 or 5-year-old. I look at by feet and my chest, I also found my body very soft too.

Oh no.

I gulp and stares at the one place I wish didn't change, I slowly crab the hospital garment pants I was wearing, closing my eyes, I slightly stares at my manhood. Oh G no….

To my horror, my Mammoth just turn into a baby elephant.

I jump out of the bed and when straight to the full body mirror, taking my pants off, I stared at my most pride who was now small pride of joy.

Deep inside I was crying, but the more I look at the mirror, I see myself indeed in a child's body, raven hair with a red strand, seriously a red strand in my bangs? What the fudge, I may not remember what I look like in the past but really? A red strand? I look like and anime character in a manga. Dismissing it, I get a better look on my new self, such adorable facial features was plastered in my face. Man, I am cute.

I put my hands on my hip as I smiled at the mirror, got to say, I look somehow dashing for a kid. Maybe in my past life I was a hunk, then I remembered that I only got two relationships that ended in just one month. I sighed dejectedly.

"enjoying yourself looking in the mirror, little one"

I jump in surprised as someone was standing at the door giggling, I turn and blushes, I saw a very VERY attractive woman, can't say she's in her 40's, more like in her 30's I suppose.

"h-hello"

I greeted her, god even my voice is like a child, what I expect anyway? Small body, childlike, remember. The pretty lady walks towards me and- OH MY GOODNESS SHE JUST CARRY ME! SHE JUST CARRY ME! I blush madly as some as her hands was under my armpit and carry me, I was panicking on the inside again, her face was so close to mine, she was smiling at me, I didn't notice that I wrap my arms around her neck so I won't fall, I was sweating madly and nervously, she smells nice by the way.

"hello to you too, my name is Retsu unohana, what's yours?"

She asked me. I was about to answer her but I don't know what was my name…. What is my name?

"I-I don't have a name"

Retsu was a bit surprised that I didn't know what my name was.

"do you remember where you are from?"

She asked me again. I shook my head nervously signaling no.

I felt like crying for some reasons, I don't know why, must be because I don't remember anything or the fact that my child genes was the one doing it. I hick then I hick until I broke in tears as Retsu Unohana quickly and calmly hugging me in comfort, which I accept quickly.

"it's okay, don't cry, don't cry"

"WAAAAAHHHHH!"

I hug back really tight, and no, I am not taking advantage of me hugging a very beautiful and attractive woman. Maybe a little. Ok I am taking advantage of it but that's my adult mind not the child genes inside me.

then two people came inside the room, the first one was A young looking man with black hair and black eyes in a standard black robe, the second was swept back, blonde hair and wears box shape glasses. He wears the same thing that the first guy wears, except a badge on the first guy left arm.

"Captain Unohana!"

Both yelled. Captain? Ohh, so this woman as a captain. I remembered correctly a Captain is generally the most respected Shinigami within the Soul Society and all the captains are able to utilize the final stage of their Zanpakutō, and are far more powerful than even their lieutenants. Knowing Bankai gives captains an average of five-to-ten times the strength of Shinigami who are unable to perform it. In conclusion, this pretty lady or Captain Retsu Unohana is a strong individual.

"ahh Lieutenant Yamada and 8th seat Lemura"

She called them. The Yamada guy first to approaches us, I look at him as I was still crying in the Captain Unohana's arms, yes, I will call her Captain Unohana now because of respect and fear for my life. The Lieutenant eyed me then look at his Captain.

"I heard that Captain Commander Yamamoto was here, carrying a child, may I ask if it's that child your holding?"

He pointed at me, I don't know why, but he was giving me the stink eye, my child genes kick in again as I hug Captain Unohana tightly, the captain didn't mind I think as she still trying to calm me down.

"yes, it is this child, though he doesn't know where he came from of what his name is."

"I see"

I look back at him, and now he was glaring? If I didn't know better, I think he's jealous because I'm hugging his captain. I wanted to give him the finger but I may raise some suspicions.

"that reminds me, Lieutenant Yamada, inform everyone in the 4th Division of an emergency meeting this afternoon and 4th seat Lemura please prepare some foods in my office, I believe this boy hasn't eaten anything yet"

"Hai, Captain" both of the guys said as they immediately leaves, I stared back at the Beautiful Captain as she looks and smiles at me, I smiled back at her and she wipe away my tears.

 _*Grooowwwwlll*_

And on cue, my stomach growl angrily as I heard the word food, I blush in embarrassment, I look at Captain Unohana who giggled, she just strokes my bangs just to see my eyes.

"looks like I'm right"

She put me on down and hold my right hand as we walk, exiting the room, the both of us were walking around the hall, there are some people greeting the captain and looks at me curiously, the girls stop in front of me and pat my head, continuing our way I suddenly imagine what kind of food will they offered me, thinking about it makes me hungry even more, I got to ask G if she's hungry too, but can a Gatekeeper like her need to eat- wait a minute?

"G!"

I shouted, surprising Captain Unohana, I let go of her hand as I ran back to the room, entering it, I immediately search the area and can't find her. Captain Unohana and some of other people came with her.

"Child?"

Captain Unohana asked me.

"G! where are you G?!"

As I search under the bed.

"are you searching for your Zanpakutō?"

I look at the captain and ran straight to her, I hug her waist and looks at her straight in the eye, for the record this time, I was not taking advantage as my mind was worried about my godly friend.

"do you know where she is?"

I ask her.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto had it"

"Captain Commander?"

I tilted my head in confusion, the moment I did that I heard some of the girls in present squeal, but I ignored them, who the heck is this Captain Commander and why did he take my friend? Captain Unohana pat my head while giving me her warm smile.

"he is the one that brought you here"

Ahhhh, so this guy was the one that found me.

"so, he had G with him?"

"G? is that the name of the Zanpakutō?"

I shook my head.

"no, that's what I called her, she never mentioned her name to me"

"I see"

She cups her chin, must be thinking of something, I tug her white haori to get her attention. She looks at me.

"can we get G from him?"

Since I'm a child, I immediately went puppy eyes on her, no one can resist the classic puppy eyes. She smiled and Carry again. Which is a score for adult me!

"of course, but first you need to eat young man"

"but I don't wanna, I want to get G"

"yes, except you're hungry, I refuse to go if you're hungry"

"but I'm not hungry!"

* _gggrrroowwlll*_

I blushed madly while staring at her, she giggled as so the rest of the people with her, I hid my face with my hands in embarrassment, I could still hear them giggling.

"I promised that well get your Zanpakutō, but first, we need to fill that empty tummy of yours"

I nodded, I am hungry after all, Captain Retsu puts me down and we proceed to her office while holding hands. Opening the door, another person greeted us.

"ahh Retsu-chan, just the Captain I was looking for"

In front of us was a tall, light-skinned guy with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a Sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. I stare at the guys who was giving Captain Unohana a smile, he must be a veteran from his looks but.

.

.

.

.

why is there a bunch of kitchen knives sticking all over his shoulder? And why does he look like beaten all over?

"ahhh Captain Kyoraku, surprised you came here, and my word, what happen to you?

The now named Captain Kyoraku scratches the back of his head and laugh.

"you see, me and my lieutenant had a small and not that important argument"

"may I ask what is this small and not that important argument you speak of?

Captain Unohana ask, still giving a warm smile, before the other captain could speak, another Shinigami entered. she wore a variation of the standard Shinigami robes. She wore a shortened hakama resembling a skirt. Her hair was in two braided pigtails though slightly shorter and was much more well-kept with straight bangs. She also wore red squared glasses as opposed to the oval ones she currently wears. She stoic facial yet I could see she was glaring at the guy.

"Good day Captain Unohana, allow me to explain, I was making a walk around the 8th Division barrack when I saw Captain Kyoraku here peeping at the women's shower room."

Pervert.

That was the first thing I thought of his when the girl explained herself, the perverted captain was nervously smiling and sweating, Captain Unohana was still smiling yet I sense something dark around her.

"I quickly attack him, punching the lights out of him and it was a good thing we were near the kitchen room, I grab all the bladed utensils and throw it at him. It's bad enough that he doesn't do his paper works, sleeping and late on the captain's meeting, but peeping?"

She sighs in disappointment.

"I see"

That was all Captain Unohana said.

"thank you for that Lieutenant Yadōmaru"

The girl in Glasses nodded, Captain Unohana stare at the Perverted Captain who was now sweating really hard and still smiling.

"now now Retsu-chan, I can cover up what Lisa-chan just said"

Captain Kyoraku had his hands up shaking,

"please tell, Captain Kyoraku"

"I was making sure that they are enjoying the hot water I order to be installed at all the showers in the 8th Division!"

He proudly said, me, Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Lisa just blankly stares at him. Just much of an Idiot to this guy think we are? I felt that Captain Unohana carry's me and gave me to Lieutenant Lisa, much to her surprise.

"Please hold this boy for a while Lieutenant Yadōmaru, I must tend to Captain Kyoroku's…. Injuries"

I see her smiling yet at the same time I feel an enormous blood lust coming from her, mental not, never go to Captain Unohana's bad side.

"you know Retsu-chan, I think I'm actually getting better after all, no need to heal me-"

"nonsense Captain Kyoroku, I am the Captain of the 4th Division, I have the Obligation of threating your injuries"

Looking at the 8th Division Captain, he was now panicking.

"M-Maybe, I'll come back tom-"

"Please, your already here, come inside so I can heal you"

"really, you shouldn't- "

"Come. Inside. Captain Kyoroku"

The three of us flinched of how lovely that voice was and how evil it came to our ears, for me in my perspective point, I imagine it to be a simple request but deep inside my guts, it was an order from her that you shouldn't refused. Captain Kyoroku, as much as he wants to get away, he proceeds to enter the room, followed by a smiling yet scary Captain Unohana.

That frightened me, I look at Lieutenant Lisa who was holding me, I didn't notice I was hugging her around her neck, my face was close to hers, Blushing, I let go and look away from another pretty lady, I heard a manly scream coming from the inside of the room, ahh so the punishment had begone, I look at Lieutenant Lisa which I was going to ask if her Captain was going to be okay, but she just stared at me, blushing a bit, out of nowhere he hands was cupping my left cheek then pinched it, I had a small tear in my eye but it wasn't that painful, then he touches my nose.

"Boop"

Okay, what is this lady even doing to me? As I stared at her with my puppy eyes, while I still blushed.

"well, aren't you a Cutie?"

"huh?"

I tilted my head. She suddenly hugs me tighter as she squeals in excitement, she put her cheeks on my cheeks and rubbing them, I was blushing madly at the contact, and yes, I am not taking advantage of tis too! She was still giving that stoic expression by the way while blushing too, I just hope G isn't in this kind of situation as I am.


End file.
